


The Woods and It's Bloody Bastards

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction
Genre: Death, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Nymphs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was like any other night as the hunger for a new sacrifice to make to their God, Hades . Through the fogging, frozen woods, brothers Louis and Niall run through the woods laughing madly as they chase their newest victim. His name was Ben and they just killed his wife, her blood on the nymphs faces and hands. Niall veers off to the left, running a little faster to get in front of the running man.,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woods and It's Bloody Bastards

This was like any other night as the hunger for a new sacrifice to make to their God, Hades . Through the fogging, frozen woods, brothers Louis and Niall run through the woods laughing madly as they chase their newest victim. His name was Ben and they just killed his wife, her blood on the nymphs faces and hands. Niall veres off to the left, running a little faster to get in front of the running man.

Pumping his legs, Louis clenches his bloodied hands growling lowly and feeling the black roses over his hair, slip off some. He licks his sharp teeth and narrows his clear blue eyes over Ben's still running form." You can't run forever!" He sweetly calls to the man, his voice like warm honey over Ben's ears and the man almost stops 

Niall takes this to his advantage hopping in front of the man grinning widely showing off his pointed black teeth. Niall narrows his blazing blue eyes but speaks just as sweetly as Louis, "Yeah, why run? We just want to play a game. Will you play with us?"

Louis giggles loudly, the leaves on on his body, rustling through the wind as he runs. He grins too his own gleaming black teeth shining," You know you almost were a father, you would've had to play with the babe!"

Niall laughs twirling on his toes, "Oh, sweet innocence is held in the unborn." Louis finally quickens his pace, impatient to get to the good part. Niall watches Louis while keeping his eyes on the man smiling cruelly.

Louis' demented flower crown fell right as he springs from the balls of his feet and he digs his bloodied nails into Ben's arms. Niall clasps his hands together smiling joyfully skipping his way over to the man running his sharp blood caked fingernails across Ben's abdomen.

Louis opens his mouth and his eyes turn a bright beautiful clear white just as he bites Ben's jugular. He pulls away quickly, skin ripping easily like and the meat under as soft as butter and Louis moans at the taste, the sound almost pornographic," You taste so good." 

Niall claws at the man's stomach until the contents within it are spilling out. Niall sinks to his knees shoving his hands up into the large wound grabbing any organ that was within his grasp, "Save the heart for the sacrifice," he says as his own eyes shine white, licking his lips Niall bites into the organ moaning, "Kidney, mmm."

Louis giggles at the boys words and starts digging Ito the damp dirt under their knees. He digs into its a big enough pit and shoves his hands in the mans chest to pull out the still warm heart. He pulls this hands out, the vessels snapping and blood squirts both of them before he shoves it into the small pit," Master Hades doesn't care where the heart is placed as long as its placed in his woods." 

Niall flickers his gaze over to Louis as he sucks the blood off his fingers off one hand while the other is pulling the intestines out. He looks to Louis, "Want to take the other end and do the classic noodle kiss with me?" Niall asks casually offering one end towards Louis.

After looking towards the sky, Louis shrugs then grabs the other end. He stuffs the juicy thing into his mouth, humming around the long thing," He made my crown fall off, now I'm not a little prince." His eyes fade into their vibrant blue again as he speaks. 

Niall chews on the other end getting a good bit before replying, "Can always get a new one."

Louis looks at his brother , taking in the dirty blond hair, innocent face, black teeth, blue eyes, nails claw like and colored like black wood. He nods and looks out at their home, woods damp with fog but trees tall and healthy looking. Besides the fog the woods looked friendly, inviting. But it was a lie, the wooded earth surrounding them were as deceiving as the two innocent nymphs sitting there eating the man as if he were dinner.

Once they finish off with the man they leave him for the rest of the creatures of the woods to finish the dead man. Niall starts skipping around the woods, "I want to keep one as a pet for a few days, Louis. One to cut and torture for a few days. To really let the fear marinate to the point that even the bones are chilled with it. I want to make a mixtape to their screams." Niall looks to Louis, "Doesn't that sound divinely hellish?"

" You're such a little hellion." Louis laughs bitterly as he flicks his long tongue over his blood caked fingernails," But yes, a little. I don't know...I want to keep a human to just do what Ben and his wife did. Hades never let's us fuck." Louis craves something new but the hellish need inside him keeps him from leaving his brother and the woods that have been his home since he was born. " Torturing sounds fun though too." Louis finishes quickly, not wanting his brother to get the wrong idea.

Niall hums, "It does," Niall looks to the ground with admiration, "Maybe we'll get two little playthings before the the winter solace. Get to play with them for a few days before the big night!" Niall giggles madly, "We've been terribly awful and hopefully be rewarded."

Louis nods and looks towards the sky just as the sun peeks its face through the light fog and he stops dragging his feet as his feet begin transforming into roots. They dig into the earth and Louis looks at Niall and drowsily says," We have, we've been naughty."

Niall flashes him a quick and tired smile as his own feet leached to the ground sprouting out into roots. His skin becoming a dark bark masking his features and bulking up his body shape as his arms become branches, finger tips and hair becoming lush leaves. The same thing happens with Louis, the two becomes creepy trees just as the sun climbs into the sky fully. At Louis' feet lays Ben's license, open and featuring the mans full name and picture; reading Ben Winston and all his information underneath. 

^*^*^^

 

Harry hitches his bag up again fixing his shirt that rode up with it, "Remind me again why I let you talk me into hiking?" 

" Because you're my only friend who works out as much as I do." His good friend, Liam grins over at him as his expensive mountain boots climb the smooth trail. 

Harry sighs, "Yeah, when we get back home I'm going to join Andy and his nasty habits. Besides standing too close to fires that I won't do." 

Liam barely contains his laughter," Really Harry? " 

Harry smiles wide, "Come on that was funny and you know it," Harry says following him up.

Liam shakes his head," I won't let you have the satisfaction of seeing me laugh!" 

Harry pouts, "Ah, Liam that's just wrong. I thought we were friends."

" Friends are brutal with each other." The man finally laughs loudly, disrupting a flock of bird in a nearby tree and making them fly off in the crystal blue sky.

Harry stops watching the birds with his large smile on his face, "You scared off the poor birds."

Liam shrugs and they finally get into the beautiful woods Liam loves hiking through and stops," I know we started late but we should be out of these woods and back to my car by nightfall." He says as he pulls out his cock and pisses on one of the creepy trees," I was holding that in for a while." 

Harry rolls his eyes at Liam and starts walking away, "Whatever you say, Payne." Liam quickly pushes his shaft back in his underwear before joining the other boy as they tarts walking in a comfortable silence. 

Not far ahead a bundle of scavengers are gnawing away the man from last night, "Hey, Liam what do you think there picking at?" 

" Probably a dead rat." Liam mutters, his nose wrinkled in distaste. Harry nods grabbing out a water bottle and taking a few sips. They walk continue walking, Liam growing hungry as the evening darkens the sky and the moon shows itself only the tiniest bit and asks Harry, " Can we stop?" 

Louis wakes from his slumber right as the moon comes out in the sky. He sniffs the air right before he stretches. Licking his lips, the blue eyed nymph licks his dry lips and wildly looks around before he sees a pretty crown if burnt daisies. He places it over his head before placing his hands on hips as he waits for Niall. He tries ignoring the smell of the two humans as he waits. 

Niall is soon awake and frowning smelling the piss on him. He sniffs the air mouth watering at the smell of humans. He looks to Louis smiling when he sees the burnt crown of daisies on his brothers head. He skips over to Louis, "Someone pissed on me," he growls. Louis can only laugh freely as he begins running towards the sound of the men's voices. Niall scowls but follows behind Louis easily.

Louis jumps in the trees around them, flirting for one and then the other. Niall stays on the ground hidden from view as he looks around but steers towards the smell of the humans. Louis stops when he can see them. He uses magic to blend in with the tree he's in, watching the two men curiously. Niall joins Louis soon after.

Harry stretches out, "We'll, be out of here by nightfall," he mimicks Liam.

Liam laughs and shrugs, "These oods are beautiful in the daytime, I bet they would still be in the night." He eats his beef jerky and drinks more of his water. 

Harry rolls his eyes, "Yeah, ok Liam."

Liam glares over at him, " Don't be an ass." A few seconds later Liam hears giggling. 

"Never!" Harry laughs.

Louis decides to makes his appearance softer as he asks Niall quietly," Can they be our pets?"

Niall nods, "We need a home to place them in for the day."

Louis jumps off the tree whispering," Watch them while I find them one." He runs off, his short white tunic blowing out behind him as he runs the area of the woods. He finds a little beat up shack. The roof is still nice over top so Louis deems it perfect. 

Niall rolls his eyes as he stays put in his place watching the humans inhaling their scent. Louis comes running back, " I found something!" He whispers after jumping on his brothers back. 

Niall laughs patting his brothers leg, "Did you now? These humans are such odd things." Louis starts watching them too, smiling as the curly headed man aggravates the other one. Niall hums running his nails lightly over Louis legs, "Planning on something or what?"

Louis puts his chin on the others shoulder and pushes into Niall's claws, grinning at the little sting he receives in return," I say we seduce them, then drag them to the shack. Hades will be greatly pleased with these two." 

Niall brings his hands up Louis' legs knowing four slim lines of blood will appear on both legs, "Does that mean we have to make ourselves 'human'?"

" Or just not scary looking." Loud laughs sweetly he softens his appearance more, his pointed black teeth turning pearly and straight. Next he let's the leaves on his body turn into a thin white tunic. He makes his tongue human and normal along with his nails. 

Niall sighs watching his nails shorten teeth become straighter and whiter. He looks down watches the leaves become a tunic similar to Louis', "That would be human, Lou."

Laughing wildly, Louis jumps down heavily from the tree, legs dripping little droplets of blood," We have to get our prey now stop complaining." 

Niall hums hopping down too while licking the small amount of blood on his nails, "Prey soon to be pets."

" I want the one smelling of fruit and too much water." Louis states as he holds his hand out for his brother to take.

"Feeling fruity are we?" Niall teases taking Louis' hand.

Louis let's himself be revealed but doesn't answer his brother. Liam's head snaps to where he hears a few leaves crunch and his eyes widen when he sees two pale boys walking towards them hand in hand. The young boys look innocent and scared almost but still have a dangerous air around them as they stride closer. The only thing covering their frail looking bodies are dirty thin long white shirts, their feet and ankles dirty and caked with mud. Liam stands his mouth going dry when he see how beautiful the two boys actually are.

Harry looks at Liam with questioning eyes, "Li, are alright mate?" He turns his head to the direction Liam is staring at. Harry slowly gets to his feet eyeing the two dirty but alluring boys.

The first to speak is Louis,"Hi."

Niall tilts his head looking at both of the boys. Niall smiles shyly, "Hello."

Liam clears his throat before smiling himself," Hey?". 

Louis walks closer to both boys, a little grin coming over his mouth, his voice sweet as honey dew when he murmurs ," Do you want to play with us?" 

"Uh, play what?" Harry asks slowly.

Louis let's go of his brothers hand and steps close to the curly headed man, " Our dad left us out here while he went to get something from the house." He explains, reading the other ones features easily. He slides his blue eyes back to the other man," Hide and seek?'"

Niall skips over to the stocky man with an easy smile, "Wouldn't that be fun? To play a game of hide and seek?" Liam nods a little dumbly, instead thinking of things he'd like to do to the man. Niall giggles laying a hand on his forearm and looks over to the curly haired one, "And what about you curly?"

Harry drags his eyes away from the other brother standing by him to the one touching Liam, "Yeah," he manages to get out sounding a little dazed.

Louis touches the curly headed mans arm, " Let's go hide!" Harry looks back at the blue eyes nodding as he speaks. Louis pulls the mans away from the other two. Harry trips over himself, but that isn't new when it comes to the awkward long legged curly headed man. He blushes as he walks on with the boy. Louis notes his blush and almost locks his lips, instead he grins up at him as he links their fingers, " What's your name?"

"I'm Harry," Harry smiles, "And you?"

The boy murmurs," Louis." He lets go of his hand to run ahead of him. Wind gets under his tunic lifting it to glance over his plump ass. Harry stills for a moment before running after Louis. Louis runs straight to the shack giggling at Harry," Let's hide in here!" Harry nods following Louis in. Louis still giggles, " They'll never find us!" He pulls the man further into the shack almost slipping on a sheet.

Harry grips his arm keeping Louis' steady, "In a shack out in the middle of the woods?"

Louis grinds up at him letting his cheeks coat a pretty pink, " You really attractive, Harry."

"I, uh thanks."

Louis pouts and blinks up at him," I'm sorry if that was weird."

Harry shakes his head, "No, just a bit forward," laughing nervously.

Louis shrugs, " I've never met someone like you. " Louis walks backwards hoping Harry will follow," Where are you from?"

Harry takes a step forward for each step Louis takes back, "That makes two of us then."

Louis laughs sweetly and stops when his back hits the wall," That's sweet." Harry nods stopping just shy from being pressed against Louis. Louis bites his lips and takes Harry's hand again," Are you going to kiss me?" Harry let's out a surprised laugh. Louis smiled wider at his grin. Harry leans down and presses his lips to Louis'. Louis smiles in triumph and he grabs the back of Harry's head, kissing him deeply. Harry shuffles his feet closer to Louis placing his hand on either side of Louis' hips.

Louis makes deep throat ed noise sounding almost like a growl. He pushes himself closer to the man. Harry nibbles at Louis' bottom lips. Louis begins sliding down the wall, sucking the boys lip into his mouth. Harry watches him slowly get lower and lower. Louis laughs making the sound nervous," Come here silly." So Harry does without a second thought. Louis wraps himself around the man, moaning as their lips met again. 

Harry keeps his hand flat on the floor right by Louis' head to keep himself upright and over Louis as they kiss. Louis wraps his les around the mans waist, raking his blunt nails down the mans back. Even with his shirt on Harry can feel the sting of the nails running down his back and pulls up some wincing. " I'm sorry." Louis breathlessly mumbles. Harry nods sitting up. Louis let's his legs fall but doesn't close them. 

Harry looks away from the view chewing the inside of his mouth, "So, do you live out here?"

" Yea." Louis nods, " With my brother and....dad."

"Are you religious? I'm not judging or anything but the tunic is not normal day wear." Harry rambles.

" A little." Louis stands and dusts the thing of then straightens his crown. He bars the shack then flicks his wrist making all the candles in the shack light instantaneously.

Harry's eyes widen comically, "Oh, shit." Louis almost laughs, he steps closer to Harry and places each foot on either side of Harry's legs. Harry looks up at Louis with large eyes and mouth slightly parted. Louis plops himself down and runs his hands over the mans arms then wrists. Harry watches him frozen in his place. Louis circles the mans wrists and pulls them to his front. Harry squints, "What are you doing?" He whispers. He leans forward to kiss Harry's mouth as vines slide from his hands, twining around the boys wrists tightly. Harry pulls back trying to yank his wrists apart, "What the fuck!?"

Louis tightens his legs around the man before growling loudly and letting the magic fall from him. He gets up then pushes the man back to lay on the floor before he starts removing Harry's pants trying to be gentle. Harry blinks rapidly thinking his eyes were playing a trick on him. After a moment of realizing what Louis is doing Harry starts to kick out, "No! Get the hell away!"

Louis hisses," Stay still." He removes the rest of the clothing before tying Harry's to the nearest chair. Harry shivers and squirms as he's being tied to the chair. Louis glares, "I like it hard, Harry." He scratches the mans thigh and quickly licks any blood that beads up and then noses the mans naked cock. Harry winces and grimaces when Louis licks up the blood. He tries scooting backing away from Louis' touch, yelling out for help. " Are you really scared of a little thing like me?" Louis asks, mildly hurt. Harry looks at Louis like he's mad for asking such a question.

Louis sits down on his lap, eyes turning white. Harry shivers and does the only thing he can, watch the creature in front of him. Louis blinks down at him, smiling and showing off his teeth, " Tell me something about yourself." Harry swallows thickly eyeing the sharp black teeth. Louis licks them slowly. Harry squirms uncomfortably. Rolling hides Louis flicks the mans nose, " Stop. Bad human" Harry scowls at that. Louis laughs at his face and kisses him on the nose. Harry leans away from the touch. Louis sighs and gets of the man. Harry watches him tugging at the restraints. Louis just keeps his hands tightened in fists, making the vines tighter too. 

Liam watches as Harry and the other boy leave before he looks back at the blond in front of him. Niall hums watching the other two disappear before turning his attention to the stocky man with a charming smile. Liam smiles back immediately, unsure what to say so he begins walking the way the other two did. Niall skips along side the man, "You got a name?"

" I do, do you?" Liam smirks looking over at the beautiful boy. Niall turns nodding at the boy before running off laughter falling from his lips. Liam has an urge to run after him so he give into it. Niall loops around the trees not minding the bark scratching his hands. Liam watch him in bewilderment. Niall looks behind the tree eyes blazing, laughter spilling from his mouth. " We're not even finding them!' Liam yells after him, stopping. 

Niall shrugs, "We'll get to them eventually," he skips over to the stocky man, "name?"

Liam raises his eyebrows," Liam.”

Niall nods, "Well, Liam let's go and find my brother and your friend."

" What's your name?" Liam laughs a little nervously," How old are you?"

Niall grabs one of Liam's hands, "Niall, I'm old enough but also young. Now let's go and seek out the hidden," he pulls Liam along swinging their hands as he skips. Liam nods wondering if the boy next to him has some sort of mental disorder. Niall hums a tune of his own looking up at the night sky, "There is such comfort in the dark, don't you think?"

Shaking his head, Liam looks down at the boy, " I'm more of a morning person."

"I sleep during the day. The night is safer...more predictable."

" The night is dangerous." Liam proudly disagrees. 

"Which is why is predictable!" Niall shouts, "all the dangerous lurking about. In the day people like to think they are safe, but they aren't. There is never a time when someone can be safe. The world isn't all black or white, good and bad, or light and dark, you know?" Niall is looking at Liam with large blue eyes and a crooked smile.

Liam smiles back finding the smile cute and he mumbles," Yea."

Niall laughs, "You're not very talkative, Liam." Liam shrugs and looks away, his cheeks flushing in shame. Niall shrugs grabbing Liam's other hand walking backwards, "I suppose all that muscle must have taken away all your social skills."

Liam pulls the boy closer, smiling and nodding, " That's exactly what happened." 

"Or maybe you just need something to be vocal about," Niall shrugs sounding nonchalant. 

Liam raises his eyebrows and chokes out," What?" 

Niall looks at Liam amused, "Well, you heard me." Liam shuts his mouth. Niall giggles and pulls Liam along to the shack.

Liam finally looks at his surroundings, mouth open when he sees lit candles but no Harry and the other brother, " I don't think they're here." 

Niall shrugs, "Where else could they be?" Liam nods, agreeing. 

Niall let's go of one of Liam's hands and opens the shack pulling Liam in with him. He quickly shuts the door and looks at Liam.

Liam looks back at him too while Louis turns to look at the newcomers, " You found us!". Liam looks towards the voice startled and finally notices the tied up and scared looking Harry. He looks back at Niall," What the fuck..."

"Brother!" Niall cheers as he lets his own magic fall while vines come to keep Liam's arms and legs in place as Niall hops over to Louis glancing at the curly hair boy in the chair, "What a lovely little shack," he says twirling around slowly to sweep the area with his large blue childlike eyes.

Louis stands and trips his twirling brother, " You remind me of a pretty little ballerina. Last time I saw one was in 1876 and she had bones so thin I could pick my teeth with them." Louis whispered giddily in the small shack as fear starts spreading on Liams chest.

Niall laughs as he falls and bloodies his hands a bit. He lays out on the floor looking at Louis, "1876... I was still prancing around by the lakes and meadows soaking up the sun. Didn't care much for humans for any kind of... entertainment back then," Niall pops back up twirling over to Liam smell his intoxicating fear blooming, "You my muscled friend smell delicious," Niall licks his lips, "And we haven't even gotten to the fun part, yet. The more vocal part." Niall narrows his eyes and grins widely as he stops right in front of the stocky boy.

Louis shakes," I'm going to get so hungry!" He almost cries, his eyes sad and lips pouting. He slowly walks to Harry and runs his fingers through the boys silky hair, wanting to just yank it out all by the root so he does. Harry let's out a scream and tries moving away from the fingers.

Niall let's out a sigh of relief hearing the scream, "Louis, you can always snack. You know how to hurt but not kill." He turns looking at Liam, "Too much clothing," he mutters and uses his claws to tear off it all leaving Liam naked. Niall moves closer running his index finger nail around the left nipple watching the blood bead up before latching his lips to the spot sucking and licking.

Louis smiles at the shouts that leave Liam's startled mouth. Liam's squirming and shaking his head and Louis is close to sneering when he tells Liam, " Stop it, you wanted this in some way . I knew what you were thinking about Niall; naked and moaning underneath you. Don't act like you don't like it.". He looks at the screaming Harry and rubs the bleeding mans head, " You're still attractive. My handsome human man." Harry flinches at the contact his head stinging worse where Louis' touches him.

Niall hums and steps back looking at Liam then around the room. He smiles wide when he sees what he wants. Niall skips over to the back corner dragging a table closer to the front. Niall removes the vines around Liam's legs but keeps his hand tied shoving Liam to the table. He lays Liam down and brings vines up to hold Liam's arms and legs down at each corner. Niall hums running a fingernail over Liam's cock, "This I think I might get rid of."

Liam starts trembling, his head shaking" No don't please." Louis sits on Harry's lap, enjoying the show in front of him and Harry. Louis then mimics Liams pleas in a whinier tone, giggling even before he's finished. 

Niall curls his hand around the cock digging his nails into the meaty flesh just enough to break skin and gives a rough tug letting his nails run down the length watching the blood bead up, "Not right now, but I will unless you can think of something better," Niall says calmly. He looks to Louis, "Play with your pet and stop mocking mine." Harry looks over Liam shaking in his own seat with Louis on his lap. Harry bites his lip and blinks rapidly trying to keep from crying.

Liam arches his back in pain. Louis rolls his eyes after he turns and sees the expression Harry is making. He slaps his cheeks as he kicks his feet back and forth, whispering," You were thinking about me too." Harry looks down at the ground feeling his face flush from the hit and words. 

 

Niall watches Liam smiling wide as he climbs up on the table sitting on the man's abdomen lightly scratching at it, "Just last night I clawed a man's abdomen out and watched his guts spill," Niall says dreamily. Liam stares at him with wide eyes. Niall moves his hands up the man's chest then to his arms taking his time to feel the muscles, inching his body up on Liam's chest. Liam stays tense as health groped and turn his head away, during his eyes tight. Niall hums leaning his head down licking a fat stripe up the boy sweaty neck until he's at the jugular nipping at the spot.

Liam pulls sharply back from the bite. Louis whispers naughty things in Harry's ear, rocking his hip back and forth making the curly headed mans cock slide between his ass.

Niall moves a hand to clamp down on Liam's neck adding a little pressure before sinking his teeth into Liam just puncturing the skin deep enough to make him bleed but not truly harm.

Harry shuts his eyes as his own body portrays him his cock growing heavy and hard from Louis' words and movements.

Liams scream is short but loud and his body tries to shake the small creature off. Louis grins, as he feels Harry and in turn his cock too, hardens. " Such a sweet beautiful creature, you are." He whispers, grinning against the mans temple. 

Niall laps up the blood before sitting up resting both hand on Liam's chest. He tilts his head looking at him, "Do stop that," he says calmly, "I'll have to make the vines tighter and hold you down more."

Harry shudders a whimper falls from his mouth as he feels Louis' cock against him. 

Liam opens his eyes to glare at the boy. Loud grins and kisses the mans mouth again, seeking the warmth that harry gave him earlier.

Niall smiles removing his hands from Liam's chest. He scoots back up sitting on Liam's chest. Niall runs one of fingers over the plump bottom lip. Liam pulls his lips into his mouth.

"Now that's just rude," Niall tells him.

Liam squints and tries getting him off again" Just kill me."

"Eventually," Niall replies giving Liam a cheerful grin. He pats the man's cheeks, "but I want to play some more first." Liam turns his dace away, annoyed more then anything. Niall giggles leaning over practically laying his lower half on Liam's face to draw patterns on Liam's forearm with his sharp nails.

Louis watches them before he dilly straddles Harry fully, still rocking against him," At least I'm not doing that to you." Harry nods slowly. Louis whispers in the mans ear, continueing," Ho would you feel I tied you pike that though?" Harry shudders again bitting his bottom lip. " All exposed only for me. I wouldn't let Niall see." 

Harry grimaces turning his still throbbing head away. Louis only kisses Harry's jaw. Harry tugs at his restraints again wishing they'd just break. " But thy won't because I'm stronger than you." Louis snaps pulling the rest of Harry's hair out, " Why don't you like me?" Harry eyes brim up with tears as his hair is being yanked out. Louis sighs and shakes.his head at Niall, " I'm feeling impatient and he's being an ass. I'm going to eat him."

Niall laughs, "Louis, take what you want you don't have to make him swoon. You probably killed that when you ties him up." Louis nods his head and slides his eyes to Harry. He lifts up only a little to slide down on Harry's cock. Harry bites his bottom lip again losing the fight to not moan at the tight heat surrounding his cock. Louis laughs happily as he rides the man roughly. Harry sits there letting out little moans and bitting his bottom lip raw as Louis moves. Louis hips move quicker, the sound of skin slapping filling Louis' ears. He moans and bites Harry's shoulder then pus back, a chunks of Harry's meat in his mouth. He comes all over himself then. Harry screams in pain as Louis pulls a chunk of his shoulder away into his mouth.

Louis' moans and Harry's screams are harmony to the caramel haired nymphs ears nd he continues to ride the man. Harry sobs as he hysterically starts thrashing the best he can. Louis pulls what little hair the man has left, coming again nd again and again. Harry has tears streaming down his face his head getting dizzy.

Liam watches his friend out the corner of his eye, and then he wildly looks at Niall," Why?!"

"Why what?" Niall as casually.

" Why are you doing this?"

Niall moves back to sit on Liam's abdomen, "This is what we always do. Although most victims would be dead by now," Niall smiles up at Liam, "But we wanted to have pets just for a few days."

Louis screams," You two are special."

Niall snorts, "Yeah that's it." Louis comes again shivering in a puddle of his mess.

Harry is shivering and crying silently with snot running out of his nose.

Niall wrinkles his nose, "Gosh, Lou trying to make this worth a year in one night?"

Louis miss and squeaks, " Kinda." He wipes the mess from Harry's nose.

Niall laughs, "You're pitiful, Lou."

Louis giggles, snarling out a x He's cute."

Niall shrugs, "Ok, Lou." Liam wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion. Niall looks back down at Liam licking his lips as he cuts a line across his chest. Liam howls in pain. Niall grins at that leaning closer sticking his tongue in the wound and licking along the line.

Liam starts trembling at the uncomfortable pain. Niall rubs his hands up and down Liam's sides loving the feeling of him tremble. Liams skin crawls from the boys touch. Niall smiles as he sits back up blood smeared around his mouth. Liam stares at him in pure horror. Niall wiggles on top of him in delight, giggling from Liam's expression.

Louis gets off the crying harry and dances around him, " We've been doing this for hours." Harry sniffs and tries to catch his breath. 

Niall nods and wraps more vines around Liam, "Soon we'll have to go outside, Lou."

Louis looks over at Harry lovingly," We'll be back." 

Niall slaps at the wound and hops off, "Yeah, we'll be back," Niall hops over to Louis putting out his elbow for Louis to take, "Let's go brother."

Louis first kisses Harry as Liam yelps. The blue eyed nymphs skip out of the shack grinning and singing lowly.

They stay near the shack as they find places to stand and go back to tree form.

When they wake up the following night, like every night they smell new scents. Louis runs to the humans and almost attacks the two women who are sitting by a campfire roasting marshmallows. Louis hisses though, the sound thin and hurt when he feels that exact campfire thrashing around deep in his chest.

Niall skips after Louis, "Let's bring them back to the shack and give our pets a show," Niall whispers excitedly.

Louis nods and rubs his fragile chest, " Don't you feel the fire?" 

Niall nods, "Yeah, Louis I do."

Louis grimaces his teeth sighing into his bottom lip but he grins anyway," Let's take them back." 

Niall kisses his jaw, "Fire doesn't effect me like it does you. We were born in different world's Louis." He starts towards the girls stopping to hold his hand out for Louis to take. Louis takes his hand and Louis let's himself be pulled forward. Niall goes towards their bags, "I'll find something to extinguish the fire, ok?"

Louis fade into the darkness around them. Niall grabs a thick blanket and goes up into a tree before jumping down smothering the small campfire easily. Grinning, Niall's eyes glow white as he stalks over to the frightened girl.

Louis jumps on the other girl, giggling as he wrestled her to the ground. Niall grabs the dark haired girl by her hair and hoists her up grabbing her by the waist digging his nails into her thick jacket just barely scratching at the skin, "Alright, back to the love shack!" Niall laughs as he skips around Louis and the other girl.

Louis eventually gets the short girl, combing his fingers through her light hair. He starts running back to their shack, hoping their toys are awake and coherent.

Niall giggles as he pulls the screaming girl into the shack. He looks around seeing the two naked men still tied up, "We've brought dinner!"

Louis cheers over the girls screams and then laughs wildly," Its your fault really, you two hurt me!" Niall smiles and places the girl down wrapping vines at her hips to keep her still.

Louis just drops the other and kicks her until shes passed out from pain, her face covered with blood.

Niall coos petting the girls face before wrapping his hands around her neck knocking her unconscious.

Louis doesn't waist any time getting harry awake and when he is, he starts peeling his girls skin off. He eats the setups as they come off grinning at harry charmingly. Harry dry heaves at the sight.

Louis eats the girl in a matter of seconds, even the heart.

Niall sits on top of Liam patting his face to wake him up. Liam does so slowly.

Niall smiles at him as he hops off of Liam and picks the girl up laying her over Liam so her back is over Liam's stomach. Licking his lips Niall drags his nails down her like a mortician would do to the dead.

Harry looks at him horrified.

Niall hums as he peels her skin back opening her up and starts mumbling the organs names. He looks up at Liam, "Hungry?"

Liam shakes his head, almost pulling from the sight and smell. Niall shrugs pulling out the liver bitting into it moaning as he does. Once he finishes off the the liver Niall breaks off a rib, "You sure? It's delicious."

Liam nods again his skin turning pale. Louis joins Niall braking off a rib too and suck on it, lips smacking.

Niall giggles as he gets out her heart, "I'll be back," he skips out side making the sacrifice to Hades. Louis nods and licks and deep throats the bone seductively. Niall comes back two minutes later smiling, "I'm going to go back for their stuff can't have our boys dieing us without our doing!" Niall says grabbing out the girls lungs to snack on.

Louis shrugs and keeps his eyes on Harry," Sleep well."

Niall leaves the shack and grabs up the bags from the girls campsite. Niall makes his way back fairly quick.

Harry blinks at Louis.

Louis blinks back at the man," Did you?"

Harry's mouth makes an O shape when he realizes Louis was asking him a question, "I, uh ok."

Louis nods and throws the rib on the floor," Good. You needed that rest because we'll be having much more fun." Louis takes a huge deep breath and his eyes light up with mischief," Someone has an infection!!" 

"Who has an infection?" Niall asks taking out bottled water.

" My pet ." Louis answers giggling. 

Niall looks at the curly headed man nodding and uncaps the water bottle jumping up on the table, "Open up," he tells Liam.

Liam shakes his head and clenched his lips tightly. Louis continues to smile at Harry," Only a few more days."

Niall sighs, "Either you drink this water or I'll drain this girl of her blood and make you drink it all. Your choice," Niall shrugs looking back over his shoulder at the dead girl still laying across Liam.

Harry let's out a shaky breath. " You're the first of honor, you should be excited!" Louis says joyfully. Liam opens his mouth quickly, the choice was easy.

Harry nods with sad eyes his neck killing him and his head cold.

Niall smiles tilting the water bottle so water come rushing out.

Guest Liam chokes in it, the color of his face turning red in seconds. Louis walks to him as he lets the vines fall away fro Harry.

Niall giggles as he turns Liam's head to the side so he doesn't choke to death.

Harry moves his arms to wrap around himself. He knew he couldn't run much less stand with his sleeping legs. Liam shivers his body weak and stomach growling. Louis walks to him and wraps his arms around harry, cooing mockingly. 

Niall hops down and rifles through the bag producing a box of cereal he opens it up and walks back over to Liam.

Harry eyes hungrily the box the other creature is holding, licking his dry lips. He hardly even registers Louis' arms around him.

Louis looks at the food too, " Want some?"

Harry nods, "Please?" He whispers.

Louis whispers back, " No." He stands and gets him a blanket instead. Liam eats greedily not worried about choking. He doesn't look at his friend knowing he'll ed up crying or worse. 

Harry's bottom lip wobbles as he watches Liam eat.

Niall hum watching the man eat running his fingers over his throat careful not to scratch him. Liam keeps his eyes on the ceiling trembling from Nialls touch. Louis frowns at the curly headed man before biting off the wobbling lip.

Harry starts seaming and trying to move away from Louis as his mouth bleeds. Louis chews on the mans lip, his own mouth bloody. He seats singing a low tune to harmonize with Harry's screams. Niall looks over at them, "See I'm much kinder," Niall pushes the dead girl to the floor and sits down on Liam's abdomen. Liam grimaces. 

Niall hums listening to Harry cry, "You're so mean to him, Lou."

Louis shakes his head and stops his singing," I'm not."

Niall laughs, "You are."

" I'm just hungry." Louis whines loudly, petting the mans leg.

Niall points to the dead girl, "Finish her up then. Can't eat that all up yet." Louis scrambles off of Harry to pounce on the dead dark haired girl. He feasts on her, meaning and offering some to harry. Harry shakes his head at the offer.

Louis pouts," Why are you being like this,? You were just begging for some food minutes ago." Louis squints at the bloddied.

Harry just shakes his head. Niall looks at Louis with humor. Louis looks back at Niall, blue eyes rolling. Niall sticks his tongue out at Louis. Louis does the same, blood and meat on his long tongue. Niall smiles and turns back to Liam reopening the wound he made last night across his chest. Liam howls Niall hums as he peels the scab away and tugs at the bleeding skin widening the wound. Liam begins crying as Niall continues.

Niall leans closer licking the fallen tears up. Liam shivers. Niall sits back up wiggling his fingers under the cut skin. Liam squirms, his mouth releasing little sound of discomfort. Niall flickers his gaze up at Liam then back to the bloody skin licking his lips.

Louis shakes his head, giggling as Liam pukes on himself again. Niall turns Liam's head to the side as he leans to nibble on the zagged flesh. Liam eventually passes out. Niall sighs then gets an idea he stands and relieves himself on Liam even washing off the puke.

Louis laughs even louder at that," Nasty!" 

"He did it first," Niall justifies as Harry stares in horror.

Louis shakes his head, " No excuse." Niall laughs and hops off the table. He twirls around Louis. Louis trips him like he always does. Niall grabs his arm bringing Louis down with him. Louis laughs ad they tumble. 

Niall laughs with him laying out on the floor, "I want to take a shower in blood. When do you think the annul sorority girls will force the fresh blood to camp out in the wood by us? I hope soon."

Louis nods and then asks," When can we kill them." Aware that harry was still conscious. 

"On the twenty first, Louis. Winter solace! Persephone is coming home to Hades!"

Louis grins up at the ceiling," I love our queen. What its today?"

"The twentieth." Niall replies smiling wide.

Louis starts yelling in joy, " Yay!" Niall laughs and rolls around on the ground. Harry pales where he sits. Louis stops on his tracks and looks at Harry," I go to make her a crown!" 

Niall jumps up, "You do that," he laughs and walks over to Liam with a water bottle pouring it over his face, neck and chest. Liam startled awake while Louis skips outside to puck some flowers. Niall smiles, "No, sleep until the sun is shining!"

Liam starts shaking with more tears, finally breaking down. Niall hums catching a tear on his finger and bringing it to his mouth. He sucks the tear off fluttering his eyelashes. He hops back up onto the end of the table tilting his head as he crawls up Liam digging his nails into the man each time he places his hand down. Liam' scream quickly filling the shack. Niall smiles down at Liam as he lays his body down on Liam's one of his hands at Liam's throat and the other at the top of his head petting Liam.

Liam does something he hardly does anymore; he prays. Niall lightly scratches Liam's head, "I think I might miss you. You taste very good." Liam shakes his hand off. Niall growls digging his nails into Liam's throat.

Liam's startled sound cuts of into a gurgle. Niall removes his fingers and licks the blood up, "Stop being so dramatic I didn't even go that deep." Liam shakes his head frowning and more tears pricking his eyes. Niall looks up and nibbles at Liam's jaw, "So you want me to go deep?" He whispers. Liam shakes his head so quickly it pulls another groan from his lips. Moving back down the table, "You sure? You seemed like you want to go deep into me at one point." Niall growls and ruts against Liam, "No?" Liam clenches his eyes shut. Niall smirks moving up Liam again, "Answer me, pet." Liam doesn't, staring at the boy angrily. Niall tsks at him bitting his hip taking skin with him when he pulls up.

Liam shouts, withers and screams. Niall snickers as he puts his face in Liam's as he presses his hand to the wound, "Such a naughty, pet." Liam soon passes out again, neck sweaty and tendons bulging. Niall licks his neck as he pats Liam's face.

Louis comes back in with a crown full of dead birds and different flowers, some poisonous and some not.

"Got any pomegranates?" Niall asks as Louis walks in.

Louis looks over at Zayn, " Why would I remind her of why she's bound to us?"

Niall shrugs, "It's really only for three months. Can't be but so bad."

Louis shakes his head, " Everyone's going to be doing that though."

Niall sighs, "Fine fine. Get any wheat?"

Louis scoffs, " Course. I love Demter even more than her daughter. She probably hates us more though." 

Niall nods, "She is a lovely goddess."

Louis hums and fingers the litre bits of wheat. " Very much so." Louis yawns next.

Niall slides off of Liam, "Tie that one back up and let's leave."

Louis shakes his head at Harry before tying his toes to the floor, making sure he pricks the boys toenails with splinters. Snickering, Louis leaves with the crown in hand. Harry let's out a startled scream and sobs. Niall shrugs and leaves the shack as well.

They sleep that night peaceful and excited. When the next nightfall comes, they wake with glowing lights and demons flitting over the dirt covered woods, maniac laughter filling the clear night sky.

Niall laughs flitting around the others in his ballerina manner. Louis plays with fellow nymphs, fairies and demons alike laughing. He eventually pulls Niall aside nd to the shock where their pets lay.

Niall skips along Louis' side, " I always enjoy the night everyone comes out to play."

" This makes my skin tingle." Louis whispers ad he barges into the door and walks to Harry.  
Niall nods closing the door and hops back onto the table looking down at Liam with a large maddening smile and crazed eyes.

Louis unties Harry and lays him down on the floor. He softly rubs harry where there isn't any sores while Liam snowy an painfully wakes.

Harry shivers at Louis' touches as he wakes.

Niall falls to his knees squeezing them tight so they dig into Liam's sides still smiling.

Liam groans tiredly. Niall slaps his face a few times, "Come on now you've been asleep all day!"

Liam shakes his head, glaring at Niall before he croaks, " Just stop!" 

Niall giggles and presses his hands to Liam's chest, "Don't worry your heart will soon do just that," Niall gets out between fits of giggles. Liam stares a him tiredly. Smiling Niall looks at Louis, "We can start now, yes?"

" Of course." Louis whispers softy.

Niall nods smiling as he cuts Liam like he did the girl from last night. Liam howls in pain. Niall pulls the flaps of skin back to reveal his insides. Niall hums skimming his fingers over the organs. Liam eventually quiets again, passing from the pain. Niall finds a useless organ and plucks it out.

Louis starts stomping on Harry's head, murmuring sweet useless things. Harry only screams for a few short seconds before he falls silent knocked out from the stomps. Louis stops once Harry's lifeless.

Niall looks over at Louis for a moment then at the bloodied head of the boy on the floor. He smiles at the sight then goes back to picking out organs choosing carefully knowing which ones the body can go without or last for sometime without before it shuts down. Liam wakes.up, his screams filling his ears. Niall sits back for a moment watching Liam for a moment before he moves grabbing his heart giving it a little squeeze, "Screaming so pretty for me." Liam gets widen n shudders before his body goes lax. Niall pats the dead boy with a bloody hand and goes back to removing the rest of his organs singing to himself.

Louis eats until he's satisfied. He grabs the rest of harry up before waking out into the festivities. Niall follows Louis out dragging Liam's lifeless body along with him in one hand and the heart in the other.

Cheers erupt around the two boys before every monster known yo man jumps on the dead bodies. Louis quickly takes out the heart before burying it like usual. Niall does the same and goes back to the shack getting the bowl of organs walking around with it.


End file.
